It is known to control the recoil in a disrupter by using opposite jets of water being expelled through respective front and rear nozzles. The water to be expelled out through the front and rear nozzles is provided in respective chambers that will be both affected by a combusting propellant that is ignited within the disrupter.
It is not known to control the recoil in disrupters with the gases of the combusting propellant themselves.